Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-4127080-20140607155705
One of the main reasons people ship them is because Zig is hot male. What a hot male wants then it okay for a hot male to get. If Zig was a female. Then he would have been the most hated character ever by the fandom. That the fandom would see Zig worse than Luke. Esp if Maya was a hot male. Please if Maya was a male and treat Zig the same as she does now as a female. Teennick wouldn't see it as leading it on. They would be giving shitload of hate to Zig. Pheobe and Lauren who hate Maya but just are head over heels with Zig wouldn't be hating on her if she wasn't a female and Zig was male. Imogen/Eli: Imogen has pull almost the same thing as Zig did but she didn't went as far as Zig. How come she doesn't get as much love as Zig does only just hate? Oh I forgot because unlike Zig; Imogen doesn't have a dick. So of course she will get hate. If Eli was still with Clare during season 11 when Imogen try to get with Eli then she would have gotten twice as much hate. Also another example. Marisol got hate for telling the whole school by telling that Katie was bulumic. Yes it was understandble that people hate her at that moment but she own up to it by telling the whole school she lied and prove to Katie that she was a true friend by being by her side during the hards times in her life. Zig only said sorry once and people just forgave him so quickly when he didn't even own up to his mistakes I mean he still doesn't care about Maya's happiness and he screw with Miles head which just prove he isn't sorry what happen to Cam just that is plan of being with Maya backfire. Spinner who push a boy to a school shooting didn't just say sorry and bullied another boy. No, he own up to it he should us with actions that he isn't the same person he was in season 3. Which is the number one reason why I forgave Spinner and don't give him hate about it because is apology wasn't a load of crap. If Zig was a female and push Cam who was a female then the fandom would look at it as murder and that she should go to jail. If Zig was a female and she said sorry to the entire class. The fandom would still would have gave her a shitload of hate. If Zig was a female and ruin another relationship of Maya then people would have look at her worse than Vince, Anson, Luke, or Dean. If Zig was a female and Maya kiss him to get her out of trouble then people will be calling Zig a pathic bitch. Zig can be one of the most interseting character of history in Degrassi but if he was a female. People wouldn't care and would still gave him a lot of hate. Yes I know they are people who ship Zaya for Zaya. SO this post is not direct to you.